Studying is not so horrible
by Old Raconteuse
Summary: How would the TLC Gold Saint look if they had a normal student life? This story includes some of my favorite couples, plus yaoi, if you do not like it, please avoid it.


The softest skin of all the possibilities in the world rubbed his cheek carefully, slowly, lovingly and sweetly.

He reached out his own hand to place it on the white hand that caressed his tender cheek tenderly, to bring their lips together in a sweet kiss with an unknown person with an effeminate face framed by the most beautiful of all the blond hair of the world, smooth, soft, perfect.

Those pink lips were approaching slowly, seemed to be imminent but a loud and annoyinh noise made his deep-ocean eyes open of a shock.

It was an alarm that broke his magnificent and beautiful dream. The culprit was his older brother who the night before left prepared the alarm to go to the campus.

"Did your beautiful dream break? Oh sorry. Not sorry. Get up or we'll be late because of you. Again."

After a growl, the older brother quickly closed the door, preventing being struck by the alarm clock which wa thrown by the younger of the two.

"Shut up! Damn, who would be the person of my dream? Somehow it's as if I knew that person... But of what?"

He ran his hand over his forehead, sliding back his long, bluish mane without combing before rising from the bunk below and seeing himself in the mirror in front.

One month for the boy, who was looking for the school uniform, was 23 years old, the same age he shared with his older brother because they were twins and hence their adoptive parents made them share a room.

Dressed in his college uniform's trousers and t-shirt, Defteros went downstairs and when he reached the kitchen, he did not hesitate to sit down in his chair to take the breakfast his adopted mother had prepared and hit his brother's arm with his fist.

It was a strong blow but without being too painful to die or have a serious injury. For his part, Aspros rubbed the beaten area of his arm giving a look of annoyance to his younger twin.

"Are you going to cause me problems even in the last month of studies, Replica?"

"I told you not to call me that! I have a name! "He barely shouted as he swallowed and devoured the breakfast toast and sipped juice with milk.

"When you behave as a normal person and not as a demonic being who talks while eating. Come on, the campus isn't close and there is not enough time for classes to start, hurry up, I'm leaving."

"I'm going, I'm going..."

Both brothers left the house to walk to their university, one of the most prestigious in Greece known as The Sanctuary and whose rector was well known and respected by all students and other teachers.

While Aspros wore the uniform properly and neatly, with a clear appearance and maintained his natural clean clear skin, his younger brother, on the other hand, grabbed his own hands behind his neck in a carefree gesture, his sports jacket on his shoulder, his unmanaged mane and his skin showed clear signs of sunbathing for hours. If something made it very easy the distinction of both twins was the skin, and small fangs that protruded in Defteros' mouth when this one opened it.

Defteros, from an early age, spent hours alone in front of the Aegean Sea coast when he did not want to argue with his brother at home since he had nowhere else to flee and relax; this made him gain a notorious tan all over his body and face.

A strong and carefree yawn of the youngest of the Greeks broke the silence, provoking the insistent gaze of Aspros who reproached his brother for his bad behavior.

"Are not you going to behave for a month to finish the course?"

"You said that before, shut up and leave me alone, Aspros..."

"Guys! Where have you been?" A boy of the same age asked lightly, slightly shorter than both with light brown hair and a red headband over his forehead almost hidden by his fringe, who approached them with a friendly smile. "The rector himself has said a while ago that finally the works of the new university residence are finished and will be open for the new course. We'll all be together!" Sisyphus letting himself be carried away by a small impulse, he stood in the midst of the brothers to support each of his hands on the shoulders of the last ones.

"Why are you so excited, Sisyphus? You are not a child, you are the delegate of our class and you should behave as such. You seem not to understand your position yet."

"Talking about that, Aspros... I had thought that the course that comes you could be the delegate, you have wanted it for years and I must take care of my nephew Regulus, he has been offered to come to this university to be a high level athlete for his geniales abilities. My brother is working as a teacher here, he will be very busy so he has left me in charge, I will be very busy too and I trust that you can do it very well."

As Aspros pushed his face and Sisyphus's hand away on his shoulder, Defteros walked away from the pair, heading toward the university to finish his breakfast in the canteen. His stomach had not been completely filled and his hunger satiated.

"Are you leaving, Defteros?" Sisyphus asked curiously, and he received an affirmative with Defteros' dark hand in the air. Defteros left them in the green lawn gardens as he passed the elegant hallways of the university.

The other students who wore uniforms correctly walked away when Defteros walked nearby, was feared by the great majority who called him 'Demon' and he seemed to live by that alias, even striving to keep that image of a tough and cruel boy, without pity if anyone thought to bother him in the slightest.

The insinuating scent of roasted meat for sandwiches always got the attention of the Greek who knew the way to the canteen with eyes closed and with his hands in pockets and distant glance that he dedicated to everyone, he reached his destination.

"As always, Defteros?" Asked the busy cook who already prepared five sandwiches of roast beef.

"As always." He paid as fast as he took the five sandwiches prepared exclusively for him, this man already knew the tastes and times that the most terrifying student wanted to eat, in a way he also 'feared' which had no great conversations beyond the food.

"Have a nice day. Ah! I forgot, we're going to include vegetarian food, wouldn't you like to try it?"

"Not being dead."

"Oh hehehehe very well, see you later, lad."

The younger twin grunted happily, chewing the juicy flesh as he wandered through the inner grounds of the campus to his favorite spot, the farthest bank of the university where he sat to ignore the rest of the world while enjoying his solitude and, interestingly, the views of the main entrance. He acted as a bad-tempered guardian.

Nothing was interesting to him, people came and went, talked to his friends, laughed aloud or just giggles, but nothing caught his attention as much as the glitter of the sun reflected in a golden hair that fell on the back of a unknown person in the distance.

It was rare to see a hair at hip height or below, totally smooth, shiny and especially blond. He could not help thinking that this person would be a beautiful girl but something was very familiar, somewhere he saw the same hair but could not remember that he appeared in his dream.

"There it goes!" An apple hit the back of the Defteros' neck moments after the voice of the only boy who dared to outwit the evil demon, hit his goal.

It was a Greek boy with bluish mane and scruffy, with blue eyes like the twins, but who visited the rector's office as much as the devil did or more. After all, Defteros ignored the whole world, and if no one dared bother him, peace reigned.

He bowed down, without uttering a word, bent to pick up the apple that fell to the floor and squeezed it with enough force to break it with a simple fist, thus winning the young thug had to swallow saliva nervously.

"O-Oi, it was a joke, you don't have to get so angry..."

"Next time what will break in my hands will be your head, Kardia. What the hell you want now?!"

"How aggressive! Nothing, nothing~ I just got bored and you seemed to be groggy looking at something, what was it? Was it something interesting? Did you look at something? AAHH! STOP THAT YOU ARE HURTING ME, BEAST!"

Kardia had gotten too close to the older of both, wanting to know the direction Defteros was looking at, but the closeness was uncomfortable for the latter so he took his revenge by grabbing the smaller one by the arm and rubbing his free knuckles against the upper part of Kardia's head.

"Don't you remember that no one should bother me? I will not have compassion even if it's you, eat-apples. "

Kardia's rapid movements allowed him to get rid of such revenge but his head would ache for a while. Defteros returned to look for that person whose hair caught his attention greatly but was gone. It was normal. Maybe it was just his imagination. But he was very wrong and the last month of school would be more enjoyable than other years without him knowing.


End file.
